IHE 5: A Lighthouse in the Sea of Time,The Mirror
by Jenigoyle
Summary: Goliath's thoughts continued...


In His Eyes Entry 5: A Lighthouse in the Sea of Time & The Mirror Jenigoyle  
  
I don't own Gargs and I get nothing but the pleasure of your kind words for writing these stories. BTW, I'm keeping Lighthouse short in this one, because I want to attract most attention to the Mirror. Thanks again to Midz and Lily, always encouraging! And I want to dedicate this particular one to Todd, the Barracuda, who's just a big a fan of G & E as I am (if not bigger!) as well as Lily and Daina. You guys are the best and this one is definitely for you!  
  
Manhattan, 1995 AD  
  
Once again we have encountered Macbeth just nights ago. To make a not-so-long story short, we had discovered that the scrolls of Merlin himself had been found. Elisa was helping to protect them and told us that they were rumored to contain spells. I feared that such a power would be tempting to Xanatos, and so the clan and I went to help Elisa guard the scrolls. But it was Macbeth who surprised us and came after the scrolls. He and his henchmen were able to steal them despite our efforts to stop them. Indeed the clan had tried to intervene, but Macbeth got away with one of the canisters containing the scrolls and with Broadway as well. Hudson had the other canister, however, but we had not known that right away, being as he was thrown into the sea during the fight.  
Luckily for Hudson, a blind human man called Robbins found and aided him. Unfortunately, the rising of the sun brought Hudson his day's sleep as well as Macbeth. He stole the canister from Hudson while he was stone; Hudson caught up with the rest of us later at Macbeth's mansion. After battling Macbeth's fighters and defense systems, we rescued Broadway. What caught me off-guard, though, was that Macbeth let us go with the scrolls without anymore than words, telling us to leave; that we were trespassing. It may have had to do with the fact that the scrolls were merely a diary of Merlin's and not spells, thus causing Macbeth to deem them worthless. Not wanting an unnecessary battle to continue without cause, we took his invitation to go unharmed and left.  
Hudson finally admitted to us that he could not read that night. I have known now for a long time, but did not wish to wound his pride. Demona had taught me-at first I had assumed that she had learned from Hudson. Now that I think of it, I wonder where Demona did in fact learn to read? Hmmmm.I may ask her if I ever get the chance. If she is not trying to kill me at the time. I really do say that without sarcasm-just simple truth.  
After knowing Hudson was over his shame of being illiterate, I offered to read the scrolls to him. He declined, saying that he would read them himself once he learned how. I had never felt more proud of my mentor than at that moment.  
  
Now I come to the most recent events of this week. I rushed through the events of the scrolls, I realize, but what happened after has affected me in a way I cannot begin to fathom, and I wish to write it as soon as possible lest I forget the events of that evening. I will try to start slowly and precisely, though the night's proceedings are still a haze, even to me.  
Elisa had been assigned to guard a new exhibit at the museum- Titania's Mirror. I knew that the mirror was a source of great power, belonging to Titania herself, and I did not doubt that someone would come after it, namely Xanatos or Macbeth or even my once-beloved.  
And so I went with Elisa. Perhaps that is not entirely accurate-more like I followed her. She had been slightly annoyed at first, but told me she understood my caution. I told her I was glad that she was not angry and even more so when she had said, "Hey, who wouldn't feel safer with a seven-foot tall gargoyle around?" Though she was jesting, I appreciated the words-I doubt she knew how much they pleased me. But back to the tale.  
I watched from the shadows of the exhibits as Elisa wondered the room, slightly restless. I knew that if someone were to attack, she preferred it to be then and have it done with. I heartily agreed with the sentiment, though I remember thinking that there were much worse things than to stay alone in the museum with Elisa.  
I was quite amused when she went over to the mirror and struck a pose. She looked so.cute, trying to act like someone who is very vain, yet she is the absolute least superficial person I have ever met. I had to stifle a chuckle-I am almost positive that she had no idea I was watching, or I would not have survived to tell the tale. Still, it may be useful information for future teasing.  
Unfortunately my amusement was cut short and immediately replaced by concern as I heard a familiar cry. Elisa heard it too, and she left the room to investigate. I followed cautiously, knowing I would have the advantage of surprise if the perpetrators did not know I was present. We heard another noise behind us, back in the exhibit room, and I followed Elisa back to where the mirror was. As Elisa shined her light and called out, "Freeze!" I saw the would-be thief.  
Demona herself was there, and I heard her snarl ferociously at Elisa, calling her the most useless member of a craven race. I did not like that.but Elisa held her temper well-she knows how to keep a cool head. I drew on that to keep from leaping out at Demona immediately. But when she asked Elisa contemptuously if she thought that she could stop her, I had already had enough. And so I had stepped out and answered for Elisa.  
"Possibly not. But I can."  
Demona was surprised to see me. Elisa and I slowly circled around her, but Demona quickly grabbed a huge clay jar and threw it at Elisa. Immediately I leapt in between them, catching the jar and setting it down. Demona ran and I followed. Soon she broke out of the museum and I continued to follow on foot, hoping to catch Demona before she made it to the air. In the air, Demona has slightly superior speed to me, so I doubt I would have been able to get to her once she achieved enough altitude and distance. I heard soft but quick footsteps running behind me, trying to keep up. I knew Elisa was close behind, but I would not go back for her. I did not want to lose Demona, but in truth I really wanted Elisa to fall behind-it was safer to keep her away from Demona. Besides, I had seen Demona take a spear from a display before leaving the museum, and I feared she may have gotten a chance to use it against Elisa before I could prevent it.  
Soon Elisa caught up to both of us, though, and, as I feared, Demona threw the spear at her, and once again I was slowed down by pushing Elisa aside and grabbing the weapon, buying Demona the time she needed to escape.  
  
I would have chased her, but Elisa stopped me, saying that we could not take her into custody without answering questions anyway. I had to agree. At least she had not gotten the mirror and Elisa was safe-that time.  
So I thought.  
Later that night, Elisa came up to the tower and told us all that Demona had actually been a diversion. Others had stolen the mirror while Elisa and I had been off chasing Demona. I stated that I should have expected such deviousness from her, and indeed I should have. Strange how I do not even think of her as my once-beloved anymore. I do not hate her, yet I feel a certain.distance from her now. I cannot really tell if that is good or bad. I guess I am finally realizing that she is no longer my angel. She died a thousand years ago and now there is only a demon wearing her face. I will remember that. I have to. Well, back to the story.Elisa had wanted to know what Demona could do with the mirror. Hudson explained to her that it was not just any mirror-it was Titania's Mirror; Titania is the queen of the third race. I was amazed then at how much humans have changed, for Elisa did not know what the third race was. I explained to her that the fey were magical creatures and that possessions of theirs, like the mirror, are vessels of great power. She had a hard time accepting the fact that the fey of ancient lore are in fact a reality. The trio mused about the fey being able to magically change forms while Elisa and I listened silently. They said it would be good to no longer have to hide, that we could fit in anywhere. And then Broadway commented about possibly finding love, and I looked at Elisa. I do not know why I did it-at least, I did not know at the time. I just felt.compelled. And to my surprise, she had looked at me at the exact same time. It was very odd, and yet it felt.well, good. When she looked at me, I had such a sense of longing that I have never felt before and still cannot describe. I just.wanted. What I wanted exactly, I had no idea of. Until later. Hudson warned the trio of being careful what they wished for, and none of us had any idea how prophetic those words would become. Elisa had just finished telling us that Demona was not a match for all of us together, and that we needed to wait for her to make the first move. I was about to agree with Elisa when her body suddenly began to glow-she cried out; but in pain or surprise, I was not sure which. I wanted to go to her, to protect her from whatever was plaguing her, but she just.floated away to the middle of the tower, carried on waves of bright light. And then the light was gone. When our eyes had recovered from the light flash, not one mouth was closed among the clan, especially mine. Where Elisa had been, a gargoyle now stood.  
At first I could not believe my eyes. Elisa stood before us, completely changed into a gargoyle. And it was indeed her; there was no mistaking it. After the initial shock, I allowed my gaze to sweep over her new form, taking the opportunity to gaze at the magnificent female that stood before me.  
Her warm copper skin had always been easy on the eyes, very pleasant even, but now she seemed to nearly glow in the moonlight, her hair glistening with a vitality that was not new, but had been enhanced somehow. Wings of a darker brown flowed elegantly behind her, and a tail twitched delicately yet rapidly in restlessness. Her hands now bore four slender yet strong talons instead of five blunt fingers, and her arched feet ended in three sharp claws. She was glorious. She was stunning. She was beautiful.  
I walked over to her cautiously, placing my hand on her wing as she came out of her daze from the transformation. She turned to look up at me and such a smile of happiness lit her lovely face that my heart felt so light as to float up to join the very clouds in the sky. She hugged me tightly, and I felt the strength in her gargoyle body-this was not the same timid, weak touch of the human she had been but the loving, firm embrace of a gargoyle beauty.  
She broke me out of my own daze however when she said that it was wonderful that I had been changed into a gargoyle. I immediately pulled back and looked down at her, explaining that the clan had always been gargoyles; that she was the one who had changed. I voiced my thought that it must have been Demona and the mirror, though I could not imagine as to why she would do such a thing to Elisa.  
Elisa was persistent, saying that she would know if she had not always been a gargoyle. Obviously, the transformation had affected her memory. I took her out to the ledge of the tower, never letting go of her hands. It felt good to touch her without having to constantly be aware and in control of my strength as I have had to be with her human form. I asked her how we met, and she responded that she fell from a building and I glided down and caught her. "Think," I told her, "If you've always had wings, why would you need me to catch you?" She did not think she could glide with the wings, and I smiled slightly.  
"Yes. You can."  
I grabbed her then and leaped from the tower, holding her on my arm. I remember how she had gasped in a mixture of fear and delight and how she had clung to my arm so tightly at first, but as we continued the glide she had relaxed, relying more on herself than me for once. I had asked her if she wanted to try on her own, but she shook her head. She did not seem fearful, though, and it made me want to ask if there was another reason she did not wish to let go of me, but I said nothing. If it meant keeping her close then I had no complaints. Never had I thought what a pleasure it would be for Elisa to do a simple thing like go gliding with me. I considered it then, as I turned my gaze to hers. She was so beautiful.and I do not mean that she was beautiful only then, while she was a gargoyle; though she did indeed have my full attention at the time. But then again, when hasn't she? That was when it hit me truly. She has always captivated me-with her beauty, her warmth, her courage. I realize now that she had always had a physical beauty that I had been ignoring, at least on a conscious level. Now I laugh at myself for my blind ignorance. Her golden skin has always been flawless-so soft and warm to the touch, and her eyes are so deep that I have often felt myself falling into them when I look at them too long. Her hair flows so elegantly and free past her shoulders, never heavy with the scent of the cosmetics that humans seem to love so dearly, but enhanced with her own sweet, natural scents, much more appealing to a gargoyle than any store- bought perfume. And it was not just her physical beauty that I was made aware of that night. The gentleness and wisdom of her soul always has seemed to peer through her natural beauty and nearly make a mockery of it. Even as a human, she has always had a depth of humility and maturity that makes her all the more enchanting. I had just not allowed myself to take notice. My mistake.  
As we sailed over the city, I told her that when she was human, I had not noticed how beautiful she was, scarcely believing I had actually said the words aloud. She smirked at me and shot back with her usual wit: "You mean you thought I was ugly?" I was completely stunned and stammered for a response; then luckily I found an updraft, immediately taking advantage of it and flipping us over in the air.  
When we were once again gliding smoothly, Elisa had forgotten the question-to my relief-and laughed with joy at the roll we had just done in the sky. I cannot remember hearing such a lovely sound.  
She asked me why she had not glided before, and I patiently told her that she could not-she was human before that night. I swooped lower, pointing out the humans below. She had cried out in horror, and I said that we should land and talk. And so we landed with the clan on a rooftop nearby. When we landed, Elisa had said that everyone in Manhattan had been turned into a human. It would have been humorous if not so frustrating.  
Soon though we noticed an eerie light from another rooftop. We did not know it at the time, but Demona was changing the humans of Manhattan into gargoyles. We left in the direction of the light, finding Demona there with some little elf-like creature that she had called Puck. Demona fled with him, though, throwing the mirror over the roof. Hudson caught it, and we followed Demona into the subway, where we lost her in the immense crowd of humans-turned-gargoyles.  
The trio looked around, fascinated by the scene of gargoyles walking about like it was a normal night. Even I had been amazed by the many gargoyles surrounding us. Three females stopped in front of the trio and winked, then walked on. I could tell they were excited by this development, but I warned them that it was dangerous with Demona involved. I needed them to keep clear heads.  
And so we went back to where we had left Elisa. I had not wanted her to come along because first of all, we were in a hurry, and second, I did not want her to get hurt. She was not used to her gargoyle body, and could have endangered herself and others around her. She was understanding.  
We decided to take off and try and find Demona again. Elisa was wary of leaping from the rooftop, and I told her that I would always be there to catch her. Then I glided out, trying to demonstrate the ease of it, but suddenly a light came out of the mirror again and struck us all but Elisa.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was falling. Elisa caught me though, and helped me back up to the rooftop. The clan and I had been turned into humans. I do not remember much of what happened during the time we were humans, though it gets a little clearer the more I think about it. I know that we did eventually find Demona, and we fought with her and Puck. The little trickster was quite a force to be reckoned with; he even turned Bronx into a dog.  
Soon we had Demona and Puck subdued, with Elisa's courageous help, and I ordered Puck to return everything the way it was before Demona had summoned him. I offered him his freedom in exchange. He agreed, saying that he would need a long nap. As if I cared much.  
First he changed the humans back, Elisa too. I walked over to her as she crouched on the ground, human again, and pulled her to her feet. Again, she looked different to my human eyes, but I did not have time to ponder nor did she, for Puck changed me and the others back into gargoyles instantly. I broke his chains then, allowing him to leave. He took Demona and the mirror with him though, and I hoped that it would cause no more trouble.  
We went back to the clock tower, and Elisa stayed particularly quiet, all the way up until sunrise that morning. I did not say much myself. But as the sun rose, I crouched on my perch uncertainly, suddenly wanting to tell Elisa so many things. I cannot say when it had happened specifically, but I could not but help reevaluate what I was truly feeling any longer. My feelings for her. I tried to speak to her about these new thoughts, but she laughed and said that she knew that I was as relieved as she was that things were back to normal. At first I thought she honestly was relieved and was not thinking what I was thinking. I told her that that was not what I had wanted to say, but she silenced me with her finger to my lips. Strange how I never truly.appreciated the gentleness of her touch before-it had always been.pleasant, but there was a new sensation now, something indescribable with mere words. What in the world had I been feeling? I cannot describe it, even now, except to say that I wished to experience it again. As the sun rose, I heard her say, "I know," and then I was stone. So, she did know what I was thinking about. Did she not wish to discuss it? Was she trying to spare my feelings? Was she laughing at the idea? All these thoughts floated through my mind in an instant as the sun claimed us for another day. My questions would have to wait though.  
The next night I awoke, I had hoped Elisa would be there, but she was not. I wondered if I had frightened her away. Wanting to brood, I went to the library and tried to read. But I could not. All I could think about was Elisa and the feelings I had reflected over the previous night. I kept wondering what she would think if she had any notion of what I was thinking, feeling? Would she be angry?  
Repulsed?  
But I was getting ahead of myself. Perhaps it was just a passing infatuation-Elisa is beautiful, even by gargoyle standards. It would not be inconceivable to feel some.desire for her. But is that all it was? And what indeed would she think? I did not want to contemplate it, but what else could she feel but revulsion about the affections of a monster, or at least that is how humans would see it. Would she see me the same way, I wondered. But now I realize that was foolish, desperate thinking-Elisa was different from other humans. She has proven that. She could not possibly be angry at my feelings; perhaps she would be understandably stunned, maybe even a little frightened, but.  
I refused to think that she would be appalled. She is much too caring and kind. Besides, I know that she does care about me and the clan, as she has proven so many times. My fears slowly dwindled as I thought about her more and more. I wanted desperately to discuss the matter with her, though, so I simply sat on a couch in the library and hoped that she would come to see me. She always had before, but I had a feeling that things might have changed between us, even without discussing what had happened. Just the fact that the events of the incident with the mirror had happened and will forever be with us in memory will change things. Only time will tell in what way.or for well or ill. I remember how the library seemed particularly silent that night save for the clock hanging on the wall, ticking off the seconds endlessly. As I sat there, waiting and hoping, I allowed myself to dare to imagine having a relationship with Elisa, just for a few seconds I told myself, as my eyes began to feel heavy.  
Soon though I felt gentle fingers gently touch my cheek-I remember thinking that I must have fallen asleep. Looking up, I saw Elisa, sitting on my lap and looking intently at my face. My lips parted slightly to speak, but I did not know what to say. She had wanted no words, though, and brought her face close to mine, caressing my eyeridges. I closed my eyes and savored the touch.  
I felt her lips on my forehead then, and she kissed me along my eyeridges, then she brought her lips to mine, placing them gently on my own. It was an odd sensation; gargoyles do not normally kiss, but this was a different situation. And it was very. pleasant. I could not stop the low growl that rose along with my passion that time. I expected her to pull away in shock or fear, but she did not-in fact, her lips parted further, and mine did the same, all the while her hands never stopped roaming my chest.  
I awoke with a start then as I had heard footsteps approach. Elisa came around the corner of the couch and sat beside me, apologizing for disturbing me. I shook the sleepy fog of the delirium from my eyes. It had all been a dream, to my slight relief.  
And disappointment. But I simply cleared my throat and smiled, telling her that I had merely fallen asleep, but was glad to see her. If she only knew. She smiled and asked me if I had some time. I looked directly into her eyes and told her that I always had time for her. Especially if she wanted to kiss me.but I kept that thought to myself.  
She looked down with a slight smile, looking pleased yet slightly embarrassed, but I would not let her be evasive that night. I said her name, a simple yet gentle command for her to look back up at me and acknowledge that we had something to discuss. She slowly turned her gaze to mine and I could see her swallow. As I looked closer, I noticed that she was slightly trembling! I took her hand gently in my own, asking her what she was afraid of as I caressed her fingers, so delicate, so different from the night she had been changed. And yet no less enchanting. No less beautiful.  
She stood up and coolly withdrew her hand from mine. "You know that I'm not afraid of you, if that's what you mean," she had told me, putting her hands in her pockets. She looked at the clock then and gave an uneasy laugh and told me to "forget it" and that she would talk to me later. She said that she was on duty.  
I wanted to call after her as she retreated from the library but she was already nearly out the door. Besides, I knew that she had not been ready, and I had to make myself content with that. Nothing is worth risking losing her friendship, which I prize above all things but my clan, especially boyish feelings of affection. This little. infatuation could be dealt with later. Who knows? Maybe it was just a fleeting fever, gone with the passage of time. I had my doubts, though, as she left the library that night. The closing of the door behind her, though soft, seemed to echo in the emptiness of the large room.  
And my heart.  
  
The next night, she came by to see me in the library again. She made no mention of what had happened either the night of the change or the last time we had spoken. I did not want to drive her away any further than I had, so I did not say anything about it either. We simply discussed her latest assignment, and I could tell that she was relieved that I had said nothing further as she relaxed more and more. Though I was glad she was comfortable with me again, I was nonetheless disappointed. I was relieved as well, but not for the same reasons as she. I managed to save our friendship, at least that time. I did not want to risk losing her, so I decided then and there to stifle what feelings I did have and just enjoy her friendship. Nothing would take that beautiful smile and warm soul from me-especially not my own foolish carelessness over something that will most likely pass. We are good friends, and I would not see that friendship destroyed. And I am content with that. I will have to be.  
  
One word That's all that was said  
  
Something in your voice called me Turned my head  
  
Your smile just captured me You were in my future As far as I could see  
  
And I don't know how it happened But it happens still  
  
Now I wonder if I love you, if I always will.  
  
Well you had me from "Hello"  
  
I felt love start to grow The moment that I looked into your eyes  
  
You won me It was over from the start  
  
You completely stole my heart And now you won't let go  
  
I never even had a chance you know  
  
You had me from "Hello"  
  
Inside I built a wall So high around my heart I thought I'd never fall  
  
Now you brought it down  
  
Bricks of my defenses scattered On the ground  
  
And I swore to me That I wasn't going to love again  
  
The last time Was the last time I'd let someone in  
  
Well you had me from "Hello"  
  
I felt love start to grow The moment that I looked into your eyes  
  
You won me It was over from the start  
  
You completely stole my heart And now you won't let go  
  
I never even had a chance you know  
  
You had me from "Hello"  
  
Thats all you said  
  
Something in your voice called me Turned my head  
  
You had me from "Hello"  
  
You had me from "Hello"  
  
Girl, now I think I know I think I've loved you from "Hello"  
  
Well, there's the big Mirror ep!! I know a lot of people have been begging me to get to it, so here it is! (The song is You Had Me From Hello by Kenny Chesney-it just grabbed me for this ep!) Now let me know what you think! Until sunset, my friends. 


End file.
